dead_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ideas
This page is for ideas many of us have and want to share with others in order to inspire them as well. The list is divided in some categories, in order to make it easier to browse. If you want to submit your own idea in one of the categories, make a new bullet in the appropriate category. If you are not sure which category to choose, choose custom How society crumbled Dead people rose from the grave, but their numbers aren't enough to kill the majority of the population. How did that happen in your story? Here is a list of possible scenarios. People running amok. This means: #Many will leave their cities and become zombie food in the road. #Also people may start stealing and maybe fights break out resulting in deaths. #No one works anymore and production stops. Then when they run out of resources, many will turn against each other leading to many deaths. #Police and the army keep a place in lockdown. Then people rise up and fights break out between civilians and the army, leading many to kill and turn, eventually overwhelming the army as well. Corrupted government: #High-ranking military seize the opportunity of the apocalypse to overthrow the government in an area, leading to massive battles and many dead soldiers, who become zombies of course. #The government collects all supplies "for the good of everyone", while in truth they want to protect themselves. This leads also in fights between police and civilians. #People try to find shelter outside the big cities but many die by zombies in the wilderness. #Cities aren't safe either, since zombies get inside houses in the first days. Character name suggestions Post names here. Please post interesting names, we can also think of naming a character John or George. On the left write the name and on the right how many times it has been used in one of your stories. If you use another name from the list, increase the value on the right by one. Avoid using uncommon names too many times. It would be unrealistic if dead world has 40 women named Latanya and two named Mary. Character description As the title says, is the character good, bad, old, young, male, female, ugly, handsome, kind, rude, crippled, athletic, fat, slim, sick, cunning, selfish, caring and tons more. In order to submit a character that you will not use, create a new page with him and paste a link here. Also put him in the category "Custom Character". Instead of just taking characters from the following list, you can use it for inspiration and create your own. Every character page must have the following format: Name: (the name of the character, or unnamed if you want the person who wiil use him to name him) Age: Story/Stories: (The story or stories he is part of. Put custom Character if he is free for someone to take) Author: (Write your name. This way when someone wants to use your character, he will know who to contact for permission. If you don't care, leave it blank and whoever puts his name here first, the character is his) Personality: Background: List of custom characters: # Events Thought of a cool event but can't or don't want to use it in your story? Someone else might need your idea. Post it here. Keep the numbered list.Ask permission before you use a event. To submit an event, create a new page with the event. Put it in the category "Custom events". If you use one, take it out of that category. Write your name if you want another guy to ask you for permission in order to use this event. Liat of unused events: # Custom ideas Have an idea that doesn't fit the above categories? Put it here. If it's big enough, create a new page. If not, put it in the list below #